


Bora

by Greyhound



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Facials, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki rather enjoys the depravity of having another man's come running down his face, particularly if it's Koujaku's.</p><p>Smutty KouMizu drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bora

**Author's Note:**

> I used a kink generator to choose a kink; the pairing was decided in a program I quickly coded myself (I could have just googled for a random choice tool, but I'm awkward)
> 
> The title comes from the song Bora by Tom Staar.

Mizuki's grip was oh so tight on Koujaku's hip, squeezing almost harshly on that sharp cut ridge of bone. His lips however were preoccupied with sucking on Koujaku's cock, spurred forward by the avid hunger that rest deep in his loins. The length was soaked in a heady mixture of precome and Mizuki's spit, amplifying the lewd wet smacking of the redhead's lips breaking contact with the tip of Koujaku's dick, swollen with arousal and stained a pretty crimson. The eye contact Mizuki forged with Koujaku as he dragged the flat of his tongue up the underside of the shaft was downright salacious, and the muffled moan of 'holy shit, _Mizuki_ ' only served to go right to his neglected erection.

That could wait. He could wait. Koujaku was the priority here.

Koujaku's thighs quivered, threatening to collapse under his weight as Mizuki's tongue brushed against his sac. Mizuki's hot breath was so fucking incredible. His cock dribbled as did moans from his lips; Mizuki was sure to catch both, ears picking up his pleasured sounds and tongue curling around bitter precome. 

Shifting a little, Mizuki began to work with a little more vigour - the tiles of the bathroom floor were more than a little harsh against his knees - knowing that Koujaku was getting close to his release as the eye contact was broken, Koujaku leaning heavily over the sink, grip relentless on the porcelain edge. Mizuki's tongue twisted and twirled along heated flesh as it once again entered his mouth, lips forming a tight 'o' around it as he sucked hard. Koujaku cried out at the suction, hips lunging. Mizuki's eyes watered with the need to gag, but he managed to hold it back; he dug his nails a little harder into Koujaku's hip in some sort of halfhearted warning.

'I'm fucking close, _shit_ , Mizuki,' Koujaku hissed. Mizuki pulled off of his length with a filthy pop, pressing a lingering kiss to the very tip. Creamy precome smeared over his lips in a most satisfying fashion, and Mizuki was quick to lick his lips free of the slippery secretion. Shifting again, he was made agonisingly aware of his cock straining oh so hard against the front of his pants, and he let out a small whine. However, Koujaku's need came before his, and he fought the urge to reach down between his legs and tug himself to completion in favour of pumping Koujaku's cock long and hard. A dirty mix of fluids, both Mizuki's and Koujaku's, made the movements of Mizuki's encircled fist all the more slick. 

Koujaku was letting out a continuous stream of grunts and groans, hips and cock twitching with his impending climax.  
'You close?' Mizuki asked, raising his gaze to see if he could see the expression on Koujaku's face; the other was still bent over the sink, and as such he couldn't. That said, he didn't need to in order to know exactly what it looked like, a face he'd seen a hundred times before - face flushed beet red, eyes at half mast and clouded with a thick lust, likely with tears pricking the corners. 'Downright erotic' were probably the best words Mizuki had to describe it.  
'God, I'm about to-' Koujaku cut himself off with a crude moan, voice throaty and breathless. Wasting no time, Mizuki pointed the tip of Koujaku's cock to his forehead. 

One pump, two, and Koujaku was coming - Mizuki dragged the head of his dick down his face, spurts of cum staining dark skin. The groan of pleasure given by the other man was distant as Mizuki closed his eyes, absorbed in the filthy depravity of having milky semen dribble down his face. He opened his mouth, catching the last few drops on his tongue, before Koujaku's orgasm was over and done with. There were several seconds before Koujaku leant back, looking down under the sink - and letting out a groan at the sight of Mizuki, down on his knees, hard and wanting with a face covered in Koujaku's come. 

Mizuki stood up, sighing with desire as his cock rubbed against the front of his pants again.  
'You look incredible,' Koujaku murmured between his panting, hand coming to cup the bulge in Mizuki's pants, roughly rubbing against it.  
'Thanks. Now please, get me off.'


End file.
